Three-dimensional (3D) structure manufacturing is a rapidly advancing technology used for a variety of applications, including architecture, industrial design, automotive manufacture, medicine, fashion, and electronics, especially through advances and popularization of 3D printing. Unfortunately, while many advances have been made in the field, solutions that enable 3D printing of conductive materials suffer from a number of issues including cost, low conductivity, and manufacturing challenges.